


Undead Underwater

by digtheimpala67



Series: Speaking of Bats and Fish [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digtheimpala67/pseuds/digtheimpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place pre season one: When Dean is turned into a supernatural creature on a hunt, who can he trust to help him? And how is he going to go get back to hunting and protect Sam when his memory becomes affected? Including appearances by John Winchester and Jess Moore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

Chapter One: The Begining  
Dean was running through the night, trying to escape the things that were chasing him through the streets of New Orleans, whatever they were, they were trying to get him to come with them, they had done something last night, Dean knew. He had gotten drunker than he thought and woke up with the four men surrounding him and a horrible pain in his throat. He fought and ran. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer though. He could feel himself falling slower and his mind getting foggier. Right when he thought that they would catch him, Dean stumbled face first into a solid, if cold, body in front of him.  
\-------------------------------------  
Benny had just gotten off work at the bar he was cooking at during the evening. It was just early enough that there weren't very many people out. He wasn't using his senses to their full extent when he was wandering, not worried about hunters or anything since he hadn't killed anyone and didn't know of any local activity. Benny had just turned his head to catch a glimpse of the French quarter through the side streets when a body slammed into him. Benny reflexively caught the person, and looked down at who hit him. It was a frickin' kid, and if his nose didn't lead him wrong, a hunter that was running for his life at that. Now normally Benny didn't care what happened to hunters, but this one was just a kid, he can't have been in for very long. Benny pulled the kid behind him and turned to the four that stopped in front of him that were chasing the kid. They weren't human whatever they were. They immediately took a fighting stance and went to see in they could intimidate Benny. They apparently didn't know he was a vampire. "The boy is ours" the one in the lead hissed out. "we turned him to be ours, when he mates with one of us the future of our species is secure." That had Benny raising his eyebrows, even as the kid shivered behind him "Y'all are mer aren't ya? What about the kid's choice. Did he choose one of you? Or even to become one of ya in the first place?" The leader hissed again "It matters not, once the child is mated his human memories will fade. We choose those who reek of fear and sadness, his human life ending should be a blessing. We did no harm, and only seek to help the boy." Obviously the "boy" didn't see it that way if the shaking of his head was any indicator.  
Benny made his decision, he didn't want to take away the chance of the mer to repopulate, but he couldn't let the kid get turned into a glorified breeding bitch either. Benny grabbed the kid's arm behind him and still facing the mer in front, showed his teeth. "well, ah haven't had a decent meal in quite a spell and the four of you and the little bit should work quite well" then he grinned. The fangs and the implications were all it took to make the mer back off. They might have wanted the boy, but not enough to risk dying for him. Benny turned back to the kid just in time to catch him as he passed out. He could tell that the kid was still in the middle of turning and needed water fast. It wasn't going to end well otherwise.  
Dean woke up in a shallow pool of water. It took him a minute to realize how he got there. The last thing he remembered was running into the guy that saved him from the ...mer? he called them? Finally he had the gumption to look down. He gulped, instead of the normal bow-legs he'd had forever, there was a green and gold tail starting from below his bellybutton , granted the gold scales with the iridescent green and slight blue on some tint on the tips looked good...but something he was expecting to see in a fish tank, not on him!  
Dean felt like he couldn't breathe, he looked around and realized that his head had been underwater the entire time he was unconscious, now that he had woken up, his head and most of his torso was above water. Dean crashed back down and tried to focus. It was a lot easier now that he could feel the water flowing about his ribs...and what he figured were gills...he didn't have the courage to actually find out yet though. He was still dealing with that last night...he hoped it was last night anyway, had really happened. He shut his eyes as he tried not to cry, he couldn't do it. As soon as he found out where his clothes and his gun was he was going to save his Dad the trouble of putting him out of his misery. Worse yet was Sammy somehow finding out, he huffed, that would ruin his "Apple Pie" life for sure. He closed his eyes against the tears he just knew were there.  
Dean must have fallen asleep again, because the next time he opened his eyes, the bright glare of day had changed to muted orange. He blinked his surprise at still being in the pool, he half expected someone to have come and put him out of his misery already. "You awake now chere?" a voice over his head spoke. Dean flinched and looked up, there was the same guy that had saved him from the rest of the mer. Dean was shocked the guy hadn't run off, seeing as how he had a tail and all. Dean nodded numbly, looking at where the guy was carrying a tray of breakfast in his hands. The guy moved the tray and nodded towards Dean, "want some breakfast?" Again Dean nodded, not sure what was going on, but feeling like the stranger was all that was keeping him together.  
Dean pulled himself as far out of the water as he could get, assuming he was going to have to eat quickly to be able to get food down and breathe at the same time. The man put a hand on his shoulder "Whoa now, just a second chere. Let's get you fully out so you can change back." Dean looked at him confused "You're a Mer now sugar, but that don't mean that you can't have legs as well as fins. I've seen mer before so I can help you out. You just need to trust me here." Dean nodded again mutely. There was something about this guy, but Dean couldn't put his finger on it. He would just trust him for now.


	2. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's figuring out how to be a Mer, Benny's trying to figure out how not to get killed. They need to figure how to have a chick flick without killing each other

CH2-Conversations

IT had taken two days before Dean was fully capable of moving from the small pool in the back of, what turned out to be a rundown acreage. As much as he didn't want to learn how to function the way he was now, he realized that if he was ever going to get somewhere and either gank himself or have someone do it for him, it would be hard to do when he couldn't leave the water. The guy who owned the small trailer and the pond it was sitting on had introduced himself as Benny Lafitte. He knew about Mer, but claimed he himself wasn't a hunter. Said that even if he was he wouldn't hunt Mer since they usually left people alone.   
The two had sat down and tried to piece together why the Mer that had taken Dean had done so. If they had truly thought that they were doing Dean a favor, that his human life was horrible enough that he would welcome the change, then they were just following their usual patterns. Dean worried that they were now just forcibly changing humans at will and what that would mean for the people in the area, especially single men and women that would be easy prey in New Orleans.   
It was four days after Dean had crashed into Benny's arms that Dean finally got around to being able to walk more than fifty feet on his own. learning to walk again was something he didn't think he'd have to do, and he thanked the God he didn't believe in that it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Dean still hadn't managed to get back the clothes that he was wearing when Benny found him, or his gun...he figured Benny had an idea of what Dean was planning on doing with himself. Benny was also the only reason that Dean hadn't gotten the hell outta dodge, he figured he kind of owed it to the guy to stick around, especially since Benny had started the tendency of hovering over him like a worried mother hen.   
.......  
Benny, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how to tell a shaken kid, a hunter turned mer no less, that he was Benny's mate. It was something he hadn't been sure about, but with the days going by and the scent of Dean getting stronger around his property, he couldn't fool himself any longer. The scent was of rain soaked earth, mixed with smoke and oil. It really shouldn't seem the best of smells, but Benny couldn't get enough. It was the real reason why he kept Dean's clothes to himself...well, that and he liked seeing the kid in his slightly too big shirts. The next big problem was to tell the kid-hunter that he wasn't human, but a vampire. He figured if he didn't immediately get his head chopped off, he was going to be doing pretty good. Now he just needed to actually convince himself to do so. It wasn't going to be easy, but neither was keeping the secret from Dean much longer, the kid probably already thought something was off about him. Guess he'd just have to bite the bullet...so to speak...  
When Benny looked outside, Dean was sitting on a lawn chair at the edge of the pond, looking like he was trying to decide if he could still drown himself as a mer. Benny was going to have his work cut out for him if he was going to save the kid and show him that they were mates. First step, Benny thought, finding out Dean's last name. He'd only told Benny his first name and had remained rather close-lipped about the subject of family. Benny pulled out two beers, taking care to note which one he laced with blood, and carried them outside to Dean.  
"Care fer a drink?" He asked, tilting the bottle with the cap still on.  
Dean just shrugged, reached out a hand for the cold bottle and used his heavy silver ring to pop the cap off. Benny waited until Dean had taken a healthy swallow before he continued.  
"Now I know you haven't been the most open chere", he started, "But I wanna know a little more bout you and how you came to be hear-bouts."  
Dean didn't answer for a long moment, just took another swig of his beer. It wasn't until Benny had almost given up, that Dean finally cleared his throat.   
"I was trying to keep myself busy. Just finished a God-damned hunt, Ganked a freaking voodoo priest and thought that I could meet back up with my Dad. Especially since he was the one to send me on the hunt in the first place. Guess I didn't rate high enough. Couldn't even answer the damned phone." Dean chugged the last half of his beer, turned to face Benny and the rest seemed to spill out of him. Like all he was waiting for was a sympathetic ear.  
"First my little brother takes off. Fine. He wants to be done with this family, I won't bother him. He feels embarrassed enough that he won't answer my calls, then I won't call him any more. But then Dad takes off. First it was 'Don't worry there's just a hunt a ways away and you're doin' fine on this one.' Then it's text messages with coordinates, didn't even hear the bastard's voice for this hunt. Just numbers in a God-damned text."   
Benny is nodding along, thinking that he now knew why Dean was upset enough to garner the attention of the Mer, but still didn't know about Dean as a person.  
"Thought family would mean more to Dad, but I guess even the great John Winchester thought a freakin' mission was more important than family."  
Benny felt his blood run cold. John Winchester. The kid's dad was John Winchester, that meant that he was a Winchester. How the Hell was he supposed to mention anything now?


	3. Revelations

CH3-Revelations

Dean cut off when he noticed that Benny had gone from quietly listening to emulating a statue. There was something wrong. Something about what Dean had said had put him on edge. Dean thought back. It couldn't have been that he was a hunter, Benny knew that already. It could have been that Dean was whining over his family going on with their lives, yeah that was probably it. After all, there was no reason that anything else would have upset Benny. The only other information that he gave was that he was John Winchester's boy. ... Well, hopefully there was no reason for Benny to be upset with the Winchesters.  
"Chere I got ta tell you, I didn't expect you to be a Winchester." Benny said slowly, before Dean could formulate a reply.  
Benny pulled off his cap and ran his hand through his hair. "I gotta tell you, I don't agree with the Winchester view of black and white for hunting."   
Dean swallowed, thinking about it. Did he really think that all supernatural beings deserved to die? He knew some that were just trying to get by without anyone finding out. The pause didn't seem to sit well with Benny. He started to pull away, standing up.   
"wait a sec." Dean growled while pulling on Benny's hand before he could go to far.   
"You need to understand where I'm coming from here." He looked at Benny, almost pleading. Dean didn't really understand, but he didn't want to loose Benny as a friend.   
Benny paused and slowly sat back down. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he was going to go against his instincts here. "Alright Chere, I'll give ya a bit. It'd be rude otherwise." He tried to smile, showing that he was amicable to the idea, but wasn't sure he was going to be hearing anything that was going to change his mind.  
Dean swallowed again before continuing. "My Dad taught us, hell, he trained us, to always see it as us and them. If we didn't kill the bastards they would kill us first. I had to protect Sammy, watch out for him. I couldn't do that if I was questioning what my Dad was telling me." He looked down at his hands, loosely clasped around his now warm beer.   
"I never really thought about creatures not hurting people. I guess if I knew that it wasn't going to be hurting anyone, and there was no evidence of someone havin' been hurt in the area I might consider it. But in my experience, that sort of thing just doesn't happen. It's kill or be killed. And I'm not sure my Dad will ever change his mind, even if I do."  
There was silence after Dean finished. Both processing what the slightly rambling speech had said. Dean might not see black and white, but he hadn't been shown any gray in a long time. Benny thought there just might be a chance that he could have a relationship with Dean. Especially now that Dean was a Mer. As much as that thought cheered him up, he sobered quickly thinking of what else he had been told. John Winchester saw black and white. Dean was going to be in danger from his family. And according to him, Family was everything.  
"Well Chere" , Benny started. "First off let me tell you there are some sub-tribes of creatures out there that have gone, well, vegetarian for the lack of a better word."  
Dean looked at him curiously. Benny swallowed, this was the point where everything would go great or would go to hell. He just had to get the words out.  
"I know of some different skin-walkers that have either decided to live as pets, or started communes of their own, werewolves that wear silver bullets and have special houses for certain times of the month." here he pauses, looking to Dean for his reaction so far. He seemed slightly incredulous, but a small flicker of hope was there. Benny continued.  
"There's also a few nests of vampires that are vegetarian. They either get their blood from cows, or in more urban places, use the local blood banks." He paused again when there was a short sound from Dean.  
"Hold on a sec. The others might be possible, but everyone knows vampires are extinct." Dean said, seemingly trying not to laugh.  
Benny shook his head. "Naw shugar, that's just what is thought to be true. After all, if the vampires were flying below the radar. Not hurting people or anything, how would they be distinguishable from normal people?"   
Dean was quiet for a minute, seemingly trying to understand that something he thought, that they had all thought was gone, was still out there and had the potential to hurt people. Dean's brain seemingly caught up a minute later.  
"These Vamps that are still around, how do you know about them. How do you know they are actually the vegetarian ones?" He asked Benny.  
Benny swallowed, knowing this was the make it or break it point. "Chere, I know cause I ain't a hunter. My nest started killing and I wanted no part of it. I ended them and left. That was nigh on fifty years ago and I've wandered since."   
There was silence, and Benny glanced over at Dean. He seemed frozen. Benny swallowed. He wanted Dean to react. Anything had got to be better than not knowing.   
Dean held a hand up. "hold up. So let me get this straight. I've been hanging out with, and been taken care of by a vampire?"  
Benny nodded. "Dude, seriously?" Dean exclaimed.  
Benny nodded again. He was too nervous to actually speak.   
Dean sighed. "I guess it's not the end or anything. You've been good, and as far as I can tell you don't go off and munch people." He looked sideways at Benny. "You aren't going to start quoting some vamp romance novel or nuthin are ya?"  
That got a laugh out of Benny. "Naw, shugar, if anything it'd be some good old fashioned creole."   
Dean smiled. He wasn't completely ok with this. But he was going to have to learn. He settled back into the lounge chair that was out by the pond, Benny sitting back with him. Benny also was more at ease. Part one of the secret down, only the second half to go.


	4. Connections

Ch4- Connections

      Dean felt like he was ready to actually start moving, instead of just going through the movements and being depressed.  Benny had been on his butt to show him that just because they are supernatural, doesn't mean they are evil.  Benny had started to show him the different things Dean could do, now that he no longer had the same limits he did while he was human.  For the next week Dean and Benny got closer.    
      It was exactly one week since Benny had told Dean what he was, Dean had decided that while his family may not want to see him anymore, he could still hunt things and protect people.  Maybe even better now that he didn't have to worry about injuries that would kill a human.  Benny told him the plus side of being mer, they were nearly impossible to kill and couldn't be infected with supernatural nasties.  Dean was thinking on how to break it to Benny that he couldn't stay any longer.  His baby was still sitting hidden where he left it, and his cell phone in his car had to have a few messages on it by now.  He was three weeks late with his report to his dad after all.    
       Benny knew that Dean was getting antsy, the boy hadn't been used to being in one spot, and being forced to be in one spot was even worse.  Benny was going to have to have the conversation with him before he left.  There was no way that he was letting his mate outta his sight, let alone hunting, without him.  His instincts rebelled against it.  Benny knew he was going to have to finish the conversation started a week ago.  Especially if he was going to try and convince Dean to take him with him when he left.  
       "Shugar, there's something we need to talk about." Benny started as he helped Dean inside.  Dean raised his eyebrow, knowing that Benny had to have picked up on the way he was feeling.  
        "This about me getting antsy to go?" Dean asked.  
    "Something like that." Benny replied with a depreciative smirk.  He continued once they were set inside at the small table of the trailer.  "You know how I mentioned that I'm a vampire?"  He asked.  Dean nodded.  
      "Well you might have also noticed that I'm not with a nest anymore."  He paused as he waited for a reaction of Dean's.  Dean just raised an eyebrow but kept silent, an unspoken prod to continue.    
     "Vampires form nests.  The nests are their family.  But there's a good reason for a vampire leaving and creating a new nest, or seemingly turn someone without reason."  Dean looked like he was about to speak, but Benny held up a hand to forestall him.  "We can scent our mates, it's something that is a remnant of being human, our soul mate becomes our eternal mate.  We don't choose them.  And after we've found them it would take a whole heck of a lot to tear us away from them."  
     Dean looked confused.  "Why are you telling me this.  I mean it's interesting and all, but what does that have to do with me getting antsy to go?"    
     Benny looked Dean in the eye.  "I'm tryin' ta say Chere that you are my mate.  I've known it since you first ran smack inta me.  Where you go, I go."  
     Dean looked completely flummoxed.  He'd rarely thought of guys, something his Dad and brother didn't even know that he had contemplated.  And here was one, and a vampire that was saying they were soul mates.  He had no idea what to think.  He looked Benny over.  There was no use denying that he wasn't attracted to him on some level.  After all, the Cajun was built and his old fashioned clothes just worked great with him.  But Dean didn't know how this was going to work.  He didn't really have much experience with men, and what he did have was the quick dirty version.  None of this romance and keeping together.    
     Finally after what seemed like forever, Dean cleared his throat.  "so what does this mean then?  I don't have much experience, but I mean how's this gonna work with you a vampire and me a mer?"  
      Benny had to calm himself for a moment before he could answer Dean.  One, Dean was open to being Benny's mate.  Two, Dean didn't have much experience with men.  That alone raised his blood.  Benny finally computed the question  that Dean had asked.  "I ain't sure shugur, but we're gonna find out.  Normally you'd be turned, but that really isn't an option and I don't think you'd like it anyway.  As far as I know, we're the first mates that weren't vampire and human."    
      Dean nodded as he thought it through.  "Probably still works because we are both creatures that originally were human, so there's some part of our body chemistry that's still working together."  Dean said.  He wasn't sure, but it sounded about right for a reason.  
      Benny moved closer to Dean, he wasn't going to bite him right this instant, no matter what his instincts were screaming.  He was going to go slow, especially since Dean was still dealing with being a mer and his family possibly not accepting him.  "All I ask chere, is that you give it another week or so for you to get used to the idea of an us.  We'll run into town, grab your car and stuff and head out back here.  That work?" He asked trying to stop himself from running a hand through Dean's hair.    
       Dean nodded.  It would solve some of his problems, while still giving them the downtime they needed to process the new change in their relationship.   
      They headed in and picked up the impala and Dean's duffel that night.  Dean wasn't sure to be happy or upset by the fact that there were no missed messages on his cell, not even a text with coordinates for the next hunt.  It just showed that maybe staying with Benny was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I've tried to include as much of Benny's accent as I could with misspellings that showed the accentuated words. Let me know how I've done.  
> Thanks for Reading!


	5. Chick Flicks

Ch5- Chick Flick

Dean started awake the next morning. He had gotten pissed at himself and his dad for not calling and proceeded to drink the rest of the beer that Benny had in the fridge while Benny was at work. It didn't do anything except make him angrier. Apparently being a mer meant that he couldn't get drunk easily. He ended up falling asleep still pissed off, and thinking about calling his dad or even Sam. Benny had come back home, taken one look at Dean, and pulled the cell phone away from Dean's hand and put it into the drawer next to the door of the trailer.   
Dean looked over from where he was laying, he noticed that Benny was laying across the trailer on the other fold out bed. He must have just gone to bed by the look of it. He took the moment to study the vampire. He couldn't see how he could tell the difference between a human and a vampire. Probably the smaller differences, like senses and his fangs, but other than that Benny looked completely human. Sure he slept most of the day, but so did anyone else that worked night shift. Dean wondered why Benny put up with him. There had to be a better choice out there. As far as Dean could tell though, the Cajun was devoted to him. It was something that was different. Dean felt that anything he asked for, Benny would get for him if it would make him happy. Watching Benny sleep it gave him a warm feeling in his chest, something he really hadn't felt since Sam took off for Stanford. He quietly left the trailer to get some practice swimming, might as well learn if he was going to be keeping the gills for a while. He'd talk to Benny when he woke up that evening.  
Benny woke up to splashes outside in the pond, looking out the window he could see Dean doing flips and dives. There was a small smile on his face, like he was finally getting the hang of something. Benny had to smile. It seemed like Dean was finally getting used to being something other than human. He hoped it would last. God knew that there were times he had trouble being turned, even years into it. It would be a marathon, not a sprint.  
Dean noticed that Benny had woken up when he came outside to wave at Dean for supper. He knew he was going to have to talk about this whole mate thing, but he wasn't looking forward to it. After all, Chick-flicks were Sammy's department. Not his. He pulled himself onto the shore as he slowly shifted into legs from his tail. Benny handed him a towel to wrap around his waist and assisted him in standing up. It was still weird how he could go from fins to legs and back. Dean swore he'd get diver shirts so he didn't have to end up completely naked...a diver's water proof bag may not be a bad idea either, at least he could have his gun and some shorts if nothing else.  
Dean must have been muttering under his breath, since Benny grinned at him and said they could look into it. Dean swallowed as they headed back into the trailer. He would need some courage to keep up this conversation.   
"So, What's all going to happen between us? Anything I should be aware of?" Dean asked, as he hoped that Benny couldn't hear how his heart rate sped up. He loved the thought of more with Benny, but at the same time he dreaded it. He never had a real decent relationship that didn't end badly.  
Benny raised an eyebrow at Dean, noticing how he was blushing and that his heart rate had sped up a decent amount.   
"Well, ideally I'd court you, get to know what you love, what you hate, show you a chance of what I could provide you with." Benny smirked "I know it don't sound real ritzy, but remember chere that I was born quite a long time ago." Dean gave Benny a quizzical look and Benny continued "Right now I'd just love getting to know you, and know that wherever you decide to head off to, be it hunt or otherwise, I'm coming with."  
Dean could feel himself blushing again. It was weird being taken care of like this, usually he was the one who was the caregiver. With Sam and his Dad there hadn't really been any other way. He took care of Sammy, helped his Dad with hunting, and then patched up the both of them when they were hurting. Dean watched as Benny kept looking at him. A part of Dean was still nervous, more to do with Benny being a man than being a Vampire. But Benny wouldn't be the first guy that he'd been with (not that his Dad or Sammy knew this) and he wasn't exactly human anyway. Benny was good looking and into him, Dean had done more with less. Dean gave a mental 'Fuck it' shrug and grabbed Benny by the suspenders, pulling him closer. Benny had a brief moment of his eyes widening before Dean pressed his lips to Benny's.   
Dean's tongue darted out seeking entrance, that was freely given. The two stayed locked together until Dean's need to breathe made him draw back reluctantly. He looked at Benny, face flushed and pupils dilated, staring into identical eyes, and grinned.   
"That's a bit more like it." Dean smirked. As Dean headed back to the trailer; he turned back to the still frozen Cajun, "you coming?" He asked. Benny about tripped starting forward.   
Dean had never been one for waiting when he figured out what he wanted. And he wanted Benny. Dean grinned as he felt a hand reach around him as he hit the door of the trailer. This time Dean was going to get what he wanted. And there was nothing to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next chapter: SMUT!!! (saved the best for last :D)


	6. Heat of the Moment

CH6 -Heat of the Moment

The two could barely make it to the makeshift bed that Dean had been sleeping in. There were clothes ripped and discarded, neither caring much about that as they tried to memorize each other with their hands. Dean felt like Benny's hands were everywhere at once. The sensations seemed stronger than any time had had thrown in with someone else. He didn't know if it had to do with him being a Mer, or with him and Benny being mates or whatever. He just knew that if they didn't get started quick, it would end much faster than either of them wanted.  
Benny was quick to get the hint, Dean's heart rate going much faster than it had been, and moved to grab the massage oil he had on the night table. He wanted Dean, but he wasn't about to compromise on Dean's comfort either. He knew that this first coupling was going to be fast, it always was between mates, but he also knew that after this they would have forever.  
By the time that Benny had gotten to thoroughly stretching him, Dean was beyond words. The only thing he cared about was the feeling of Benny, his mouth on his neck, one hand stroking his side, while the other moved and twisted his fingers deeper, hitting Dean's sweet spot. Dean dug his hands into Benny's shoulders, letting him know it was time for the next step. Benny drew back from where he was marking Dean's neck, looking to make sure that this was what he wanted. He knew there was no going back after this. Dean's only response was to raise and eyebrow when Benny paused for too long. He got the hint.  
Dean threw back his head as Benny slowly entered him. It was more intense than any other time he'd had sex. He let out a moan as Benny bottomed out, feeling his throb inside him. Benny panted against his chest as he waited for Dean to get used to him, in an effort to stop himself from thrusting mindlessly into Dean's warm body. At Dean's nod, Benny slowly started to move, small thrusts at first, mixed with a few rolls, trying to find the spot that would have Dean seeing stars. He knew when he found it. Dean's back arched against the sheet and he let out a moan, that he would forever deny, as Benny continued to pound into him. Soon Dean was meeting him thrust for thrust, moving enough that the trailer rocked from their motion. Neither of them noticed. Benny grabbed Dean's hips, lifting him up til he was almost sitting in Benny's lap. Dean wrapped his legs around Benny's waist, holding him close and deeper, the angle allowing for Benny to slide deeper into Dean, both of them groaning at the feel. Before long Benny was thrusting erratically, Dean following as he could feel the end coming. Dean could have sobbed, he was almost there, but he couldn't reach it. Something was missing.  
Dean must have made a noise, Benny pulled him closer, leaning down till they were chest to chest, one hand stroking Dean in time to his thrusts, the other gently turning Dean's head to the side. Benny thrust deeply one more time, and bit Dean at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Dean came with a shout and Benny followed after him, the warmth soaking into Dean as he fell boneless back on the bed. Benny held still for a moment before removing his teeth from Dean's neck and slowly pulling out to lay next to Dean. Dean made a small noise of displeasure when Benny left, but was quickly placated by Benny moving to pull a plug from the side table and slowly pushing it in. He didn't know why, but the thought of Benny's cum in him left him happy and sated. He slowly drifted off to Benny running a hand through his hair.  
When Dean woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Benny was asleep next to him, and sunlight was streaming through the blinds. The next, which was discovered when he sat up to make coffee, was that Dean was sore and the plug was still in him. It took almost every inch of self control Dean had not to jump Benny again with the thought of what happened the night before. As it was Dean had to take a cool shower and jerk one off before he could think about facing Benny. He left the plug in though. Dean liked the thought of Benny's cum inside him, marking him. Although, Dean thought, the bite mark on his neck probably would do a better job.  
Dean was sitting outside, drinking a beer when Benny got up for the evening. Benny couldn't resist giving Dean a kiss, one which was reciprocated enthusiastically. Benny realized they would need to have a conversation over what had happened the night before. Benny hadn't meant to mark him, had meant to only show how he felt towards the younger man, but they had officially mated. Benny also wanted to make sure that Dean was doing ok with the mating, and that there weren't any adverse effects that they might not know of since there had never been a vampire mer mating before.  
"How you doing Chere?" Benny asked.  
Dean hmmed before responding "pretty good, been waiting for you to wake up" He shifted as he finished and Benny caught his heart rate going up.  
"Well we can continue in a moment. I wanna ask you about your plans now. Gonna continue Hunting? Look for your dad?" Benny asked, hoping to get the uncomfortable qestions out of the way first, before they could move on to the more pleasurable part.  
Dean scrunched up his face "What are you talking about? Why would we hunt? I don't really care for venison or anything all that much? And why would I look for my dad?"  
Benny's unbeating heart dropped, he hoped Dean just wasn't thinking. His mind whirled. "Shugar, don't you know about what Hunting really is? Wendigos, gouls, all that stuff?" He asked, hoping that Dean was just playing the fool.  
Dean frowned at Benny. "What? That stuff isn't real...is it?"  
Benny tried not to freak out as he watched his mate frown to himself. Dean couldn't remember hunting, didn't think about wanting to leave to find his Dad and see why he didn't call him. It could just be temporary. Benny thought about all the things he'd heard about vampires mating. There hadn't been memory loss in any of those cases. He froze. Benny coulda smacked himself. Mer mating. Those other Mer had said outright that when Dean mated he would loose his memories. Benny hoped it wasn't going to be permanent, seeing as how it was a part mer and part vampire mating.  
Benny squatted down in front of Dean "Chere, you need to tell me what you remember. We mated last night and it seems like you're missing pieces. I wanna make sure everything's going to be ok."  
Dean looked at Benny wide eyed. He didn't think about what seemed odd or different this morning, only what Benny might want, or what they would do. It was like nothing else existed for moments when he tried to think otherwise. Dean thought hard. Hunting floated through his mind, and what it meant, as well as his car. But there was something out of reach, a tall young man with shaggy hair that Dean had the urge to cut. Dean knew him, but didn't remember him. As soon as he tried, the image cleared, but hunting faded again. He swallowed and said.  
"It's all fading, slowly, but I can feel it going. I'm not going to keep anything soon."  
Benny sat shocked for a minute before grabbing Dean in a tight hug. He had just gotten his mate, and he wasn't going to loose any of his personality or memories that were precious to him. There had to be a way. Benny remembered about the Winchesters' they usually had a connection to a select few hunters. Only one that was really spoken to though. Bobby Singer, the lore specialist. If anyone knew about a way to halt or reverse Dean's memory wipe, it would be him.  
Benny pulled Dean's phone from where he had stuck it in his pocket, paged through it and dialed one of the few numbers in it.  
"Sorry to bother you, Mr. Singer, I'm called about Dean Winchester.....No sir, he's not hurt so much. It's like a curse, his memories are disappearing....No sir, I'm not a hunter. I don't see...Ah'm his boyfriend. Can you just tell me where you're at? Singer Salvage, Sioux Falls? Yes sir, We'll be there by tomorrow night." Benny hung up the phone and looked at Dean, who was still sitting there. "We're going to fix this Shugar. Let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first try at writing pure smut. Let me know how I've done. Con-crit is awesome. I'm going to get started on the next arc, which will be the second story titled Memory Lane. I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-chapter fiction since I'm still in the process of writing it, I'll update when I can. let me know what you think!


End file.
